


Come Back to Me

by mbear0214



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbear0214/pseuds/mbear0214
Summary: This is my first fic posted on here. Hope you guys like it. Essek has been on his own for a long time. After months of no word from the Mighty Nein he recieves an odd note asking to meet him. When he gets to the location at the note something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Come Back to Me

It had been almost 6 months since Essek last saw any of the Mighty Nein. He knew they had gone to Rumblecusp for this ‘travelercon’ but he was beginning to worry. Jester hadn’t messaged him, not even to ask if he was pooping, one of her more vulgar and endearing requests from previous sendings. He could message or scry but after what happened on the boat it probably wasn’t the best idea. Thankfully it seemed like they had not told the bright queen about essek’s less than noble actions; so essek went about his days as usual, but that nagging feeling of something being wrong never really went away. 

After the second month without the Mighty Nein Essek found himself passing by the Xhorhaus more frequently. The route was no more convenient than his usual one but it was as close to them as he was able to get at the moment. When the fourth month rolled around Essek finally built up the nerve to scry on his friends. As much as he'd like to see Caleb again he knew that the wizard had some method of concealment and instead chose to scry on jester. His vision pulled away from his office and started zooming through the streets of Rhosanna then outside into the wilderness going faster and faster before stopping abruptly in what looked to be a tavern of some kind. There he saw Jester, Beau, and Fjord. The way his vision was situated he assumed that the others were on the other side of the table. Jester had been talking and her voice sounded distressed. 

“We can’t just give up on him guys” she said, a slight quiver in her voice.

“And we’re not but you can't deny the fact that he didn’t seem sorry about what he did '' Beau replied with a hint of anger underneath the concern.

Essek realized that they were most likely talking about him and what they were saying did not sound good.

“Jester” fjord began, a soft look of concern on his face “I care about him too jester, we all do, but you have to be prepared for the fact that he might not be capable of change”

Jester looked at fjord with betrayal in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to reply but all that came out was a whimper. Jester stood up and stormed out of the tavern, and Essek’s vision began to follow her. He ended the scry before jester made it outside; he had seen all he needed to. The mighty nein still did not trust him and, even worse it seemed like they were prepared to turn him in. 

Despite himself Essek found that he would still visit the Xhorhaus. Even after what he heard there was comfort in seeing that ridiculous tree. It was after one such visit that he returned to a note on his door. 

“Meet me at midnight to the north of Rhosanna. You will know where.”  
The note wasn’t signed- and after a quick detect magic- proved to just be an ordinary note. Midnight was about 6 hours away which allowed Essek enough time to prepare himself for whatever this might be. He had his speculations, none of them eased his worry. 

A short time before midnight, Essek started to make his way north. When he arrived at the edge of town he saw exactly where he needed to go; there was a light, a faint orange glow in the distance the same shade of amber as his magic, the same orange glow that reflected off his hair. He dared not get his hopes up. For all he knew this was a trap and yet his heart still raced. 

As Essek neared the light he noticed the silhouette of an average built man wearing a long cloak. As he approached he recognized the ginger hair and slight frame. He called out his name before he could think better of it and the wizard turned around with a soft smile on his face. 

Essek didn’t notice the arm raising before it was too late. 

The smell of sulfur and ash filled his nose as he was encased in a ball of fire. The heat made it nearly impossible to breathe for those agonizing few seconds. Essek reflexively sent a spell in Caleb’s direction. 

It missed. 

Caleb stood there with that soft, unwavering smile as he raised his hand to cast what Essek assumed would be an equally devastating spell. 

Nothing happened. 

Essek made a mental note to always have counterspell prepared and quickly cast mage armor. “Caleb, what are you doing?” he cried. He didn’t know what for. Maybe some part of him hoped this was all some big misunderstanding but he knew better.

Caleb cocked his head and his smile seemed to waver. Then he responded in a voice too clipped to be that of his beloved friend, “my dear shadowhand. The cerberus assembly does not take kindly to loose ends. unfortunately you will have to be dealt with.”

Before essek could comprehend what he said, another spell, this one a sickly green arrow, was shot his way. He managed to dodge most of it but he could still feel a burning pain on his shoulder. 

“Caleb please come back to me. Don't let the assembly do this to you.” Essek pleaded not wanting to hurt him.

Caleb- no, not Caleb- laughed.   
“My dear boy, what do you hope to accomplish? I developed this spell myself. Sentimental words aren’t going to break it.” The man said, laughing, forcing Caleb to raise his arm again. Essek could have sworn he saw Caleb whisper something but before he could figure out what three bolts of fire came his way. Essek tossed up an arcane shield preventing the flames from reaching him. When he looked at Caleb again he was on the ground clutching his head.

Essek slowly made his way over hand out tentatively.

“Caleb? My friend? You can fight him. You have a strong mind.” Essek said in a soft voice hoping against hope that the words somehow would reach him.

Caleb looked up at him, his face contorting between anger, fear, and sadness. He spoke, his voice strained.

“Im sorry. My friend. Run.” 

“No” Essek said “I'm not running, not unless you're running with me. Please my friend, my- my love come back to me.”

Caleb screamed as he wrapped his hands around his own throat and set them ablaze. 

His screams died out as he collapsed, and Essek ran towards him. 

Two blackened handprints were beginning to form on Caleb's throat as Essek cradled him. He was still breathing faintly, but Essek wasn’t sure for how long. 

He was grateful he hadn’t spent any of his higher level spells as he teleported them both back to his house and gently laid Caleb onto his bed, leaving his side only briefly to fetch a health potion. He poured it down Caleb’s throat and watched as the burns began to fade, leaving behind two angry, hand shaped scars. Caleb's eyes fluttered open and Essek felt his tears overwhelm him. He pulled the wizard close, not daring to let go.

“I'm sorry I’m so sorry my love.” Essek whispered into his ear. 

A soft chuckle escaped Caleb's lips as he whispered back “Do not be sorry.”

Essek pulled back to take a good look at Caleb's face, where dirt, soot, and sweat mingled and made him look more haggard. Before he could say anythingCaleb surged forward, his lips crashing against Essek’s. 

They remained locked together in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity, stopping only to desperately gasp for air before leaning in for more. The two of them laid in his bed, not daring to let go of each other as they whispered praises and confessions of love. Eventually they simmered down, and Essek fell asleep in Caleb’s arms, a content smile on his face. Caleb watched the drow feeling a kind of happiness he never thought he would. 

Caleb was about to drift off when he heard a voice in his ear. Similar to when jester would message him.

“kill him.”

Caleb's mind was a haze as he felt his arms raise, holding something cold before he fell into unconsciousness. When he woke up Caleb was still in Essek’s room. It smelled odd, like the Mighty Nein after a fight. He turned over and was met with Essek’s face covered in a dark liquid. 

Caleb jerked out of the bed as he realized. 

Blood.

It was blood. 

He pulled the stained blankets away only to confirm his worst fears- there lay Essek, covered in blood and cuts, a dagger lodged deep in his chest. 

Caleb collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His mouth fell open to scream but all that came out was his last meal, expelled onto Essek’s once pristine bedroom floor. 

He was about to run, escape, when a voice whispered in his ear, “come back to me.” 

He stood up mechanically and began drawing an arcane circle, his body moving on its own as his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

This fic is dedicated to Mythos. You chose number 2. Hope you’re happy.  
Special thanks to Becky for helping me to perfect the angst.


End file.
